If You Should Wake Before Me
by Phantommoose
Summary: Beseech your heart....Elricestmild, angsty, sad, poem, rated T just in case


**Author's note- Okay, I got this idea from another unrelated one-shot I'm working on. The dream part anyway. This story is quite a bit different than the poetry thingys I've been posting. I haven't seen this story done before but surely someone else has done it, still I hope you enjoy it anyway. As for the 'poem'(if you can call it that) in this...I wrote that myself, which is why it's so lame and unpoetic like. **

**Disclaimer-Not mine, nope...wish I owned them though :P**

------------------------------------------------

If You Should Wake Before Me

-------------------------------------------------

The room was eerily calm, though Edward felt content. The air was cool and his pillow was especially comfortable. Then came the voice, so gentle and light it could have rode on the wind, "Brother?"

Ed sat up carefully, he glanced toward Alphonse's bed only to find it empty. Ed turned his head slowly, he didn't seem to find it odd that his brother was now settled on the edge of Edward's own bed, even though he hadn't been so a moment before. Al's hair fell effortlessly down over his shoulders, his night top hung gracefully, if a bit to large, on his wiry frame.

Ed blinked slowly a few times before asking in a surprisingly calm tone, "How Alphonse? We haven't used the stone yet."

"Shhh," Al crawled slowly into the elder's lap, "Don't worry brother, Just hold me for a while, ok?" Ed nodded and wrapped his arms around Al's fragile form.

"You're so soft Al," he buried his face in his brother's hair without a second thought, "You smell nice too."

"Thank you brother." Sometime later, a moment, and hour perhaps, Al spoke again, "Brother?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll live and be happy for a long time."

"Of course Al, We both will, together."

It was a long time before either spoke again. "I love you brother, you know that don't you?" There was a hitch in Al's voice and when Ed looked down at the younger boy he wondered briefly how Al could look so lovely when he cried.

"I love you too," Edward felt a cool dampness on his face and quickly realized that he too was crying, "Always, always Al." Alphonse turned slowly and placed a gentle kiss on his brother's lips.

It was short, but it was perfect and filled with so much love that Edward nearly sobbed. He kissed Al back tenderly. When they parted Edward asked sadly, "I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"Yes," Al replied quietly, "but never mind that now, just hold me for a while, ok?"

"Ok."

So he did.

--------------------------------------------------------

Morning came much too soon for Ed's liking, he squinted at the harsh light on his eyes that threatened to burn through his retinas. He felt a little sick and realized that he'd cried in his sleep.

_'Dumb,' _Ed chided himself, _'I'm being dumb, it was just a dream, a dream that didn't even make any sense!' _Ed flustered a bit when he thought about it but he quickly shook it off.

He gave an apprehensive glance in his brother's direction and released a relieved sigh at the sight of the armor's familiar form resting awkwardly on the too small bed. There was still an uncomfortable lilt in the air but Edward ignored it.

"Hey Al," he called out playfully, "you have a good night?"

Silence.

"Al?" Ed stood up slowly and closed the distance between the beds. As he looked down at the armor, he noticed that the glow from the Stone could be seen through the cracks in the chest plate.

Ed tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he pulled away the helmet to confirm what he already knew. The panic tightened his chest as he whimpered in horror at what he saw.

Or rather, what he _didn't _see. Clutching the helmet to his chest he collapsed on the floor, tears of sorrow and regret flooding his vision. Two souls where lost this day.

--------------------------------

Outside, the world continued to move. Inside, however, time had stopped. The only proof of life that could be heard in the quiet room was the sound of wretched sobs, and the slight hum of the Philosopher's Stone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Beseech your heart, be with me now_

_Don't wonder why, don't question how_

_Forgive our sins, give your love to me_

_For when you wake_

_I shall cease to be_

-------------------------------

**Sorry it was so short ; critiques welcome as always..though I know mostly what's wrong with this...I just need more practice.**

**Read and Review please!!!**


End file.
